


Starship and a Beast

by notsugar



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsugar/pseuds/notsugar
Summary: Star Butterfly is a much too different girl that moved into a much too normal town. The town goes through the same events every single day. Star just wants something special to happen to her. The only man that has ever shown interest in her is a boorish guy named Oscar and he often gets on her nerves.What Star doesn’t know is that there is an enchanted castle located deep in the woods, far away from her little town. In that castle, there is a prince in disguise. Tom was once a handsome, young prince who had everything he wanted. Although he seemed kind, he was an arrogant and foolish boy. When a frail, old woman shows up at his castle’s doors, he makes the biggest mistake of his life.This is a Disney's Beauty and the Beast AU! (the animated version and the live version mixed)





	1. Tom's Prologue

Tom was a handsome, young prince that lived in a shining castle. But as charming as he seemed, he was rather self-indulgent, spoiled, and unkind. He plastered a smile on his face when guests would come, but wore a sneer when only lowly peasants were around him. Tom was certainly a spoiled little prince. He could have whatever his heart desired and there was no one that could tell him otherwise. Perhaps that was the reason why he began to rebel.

In his grand manor, he had no parents to watch after him, but he did have faithful servants like Marco and Lady Ponyhead. Sadly, Tom usually chose not to listen to their advice and did what he pleased.

“Master Tom, I suggest that you do not lash out at others. They may feel more hurt than you realize.” Marco would always warn.

“Geez, maybe you could lighten up a bit. You’re starting to act worse than the Earth-turd with every day that goes by.” Lady Ponyhead would always point out.

Tom had never payed any attention to what they would say. But one fateful night, he would learn that he’d have to change...

 

Tom had just come back to his castle from a wild, indoor party and was satisfied for the night. It was midnight and it was winter, so he felt utterly tired and cold. As he was heading up the lofty staircase to his sleeping quarters, Tom heard a knock on the castle gates. He turned around, feeling quite annoyed that someone dared to bother him this late at night. He stormed towards the door and swung one open.

“What do you want?” Tom spit out, grumbling in annoyance. He looked down to see an old lady that wore a black cloak. Tom was about to mock the woman, but she had started to speak.

“I only ask for shelter from this harsh weather.” the woman pleaded. “Please, kind sir. Just for a day.”

“Then you’ve come to the wrong place. You see, only royalty may enter and you don’t seem very royal-like to me.” Tom scoffed, repulsed by the woman’s haggard appearance.

“Please! I beg of you, sir.” the woman swiftly pulled out a single, sparkling, red rose from her cloak. “I’ll give you this in return. It’ll prove to be handy.”

“A rose?! And what in the world would I use a rose for? Just leave, you’re wasting your own time.” Tom rejected the woman. As he began to turn, she grabbed his coat. 

“I warn you not to be deceived by appearances.” the woman cautioned. “For beauty is found within.”

Tom swatted the woman’s hand away from his coat, disgusted that she had ever attempted to touch him. 

“And I warn you not to come back.” Tom replied promptly, edging away from the hag. But to Tom’s surprise, the woman began to twist her face into a glare. 

Suddenly, the woman’s wrinkles faded away and she her back straightened. She threw the cloak off her, revealing a beautiful woman with fair skin and long, blue hair. She wore strange, but stunning armory. The woman radiated with light and beauty. 

Tom immediately bowed, realizing who this person was. She was the enchantress that had been roaming the forests… Enchantress Moon.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know… I didn’t mean to-”

“Then let this be a lesson to you, foolish prince.” the enchantress declared, glowering down at him. “I can see that there is no love in your heart, so you shall receive a punishment.”

Tom backed away in fear as he felt a burning sensation jolting from his head and forehead. He knelt down and screamed in agony as his skin started to feel like it was on fire. Tom ripped his coat off and twisted in pain.

“You and everyone in your castle shall be cursed. If you ever learn to love another and earn their love in return, the spell will be broken. If you cannot break the curse before your twenty first birthday, you shall remain as a monster for eternity.” Enchantress Moon vowed. Just like that, she vanished without a trace. She had only left the rose and a mirror behind.

Tom lifted himself up, feeling no pain at all. Tom scrambled to the rose and snatched it up, only to see that his hand was purple. He thought that he had just been imagining it until he saw his reflection in the mirror. He no longer had only two eyes, but he now had three. His skin had turned into a light shade of purple and he had grown horns on his head. Tom shrieked as he went searching for his servants.

“Marco? Ponyhead? ANYONE?!” Tom yelled helplessly, frantically running around his castle. 

 

But nobody had answered his plea.


	2. Little Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Star's prologue! This introduces Oscar who takes the place of Gaston. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, Star is 19! Oscar is 22! Tom is 20! Marco is 26! Ponyhead is 29!

Star wasn’t a typical girl during that time. She was considered strange to others in her village, but she payed no attention to them. However, she was very different from everyone in town and she wanted something different to happen to her.

“Papa, I’m just gonna go do the usual.” Star called out to her father. Star’s dad, River Butterfly, was working on a huge machine.

“Oh, of course, Star. Have fun.” River grunted back, working underneath his strange contraption. Star sighed and rushed out of the basement with her basket.

Although everyone had been going through the same events, Star had been changing everyday. Since she was supposedly “odd,” nobody wanted to associate themselves with her… Except the bookshop owner and Oscar.

Most people would think Star had bread or food in her basket, but she’s usually have one or two books instead. Star was one of the only girls in the little town that were able to read. She’s try to teach other little girls to read too, but many of the girls’ mothers disapproved of it. 

Star was troubled that the town still had no change. 

“There’s the baker with her rolls again…” Star mumbled to herself. Suddenly, the baker turned to her and started to speak.

“Good morning Star! How ya doin’?” Janna, the baker, asked. Janna put her tray of bread rolls onto her bakery’s windowsill and faced Star. 

“Oh, you know… I’m doing okay.” Star replied, feeling quite glad that at least something did change; the baker had started talking to her.

“Well then, where are ya goin’?” Janna questioned, glancing at Star’s basket.

“OH! I’m going to the bookshop! I just finished an amazing book! It’s about a beanstalk, and an ogre and-”

“That’s nice.” Janna commented, completely cutting Star off. Janna turned away and put her focus on her bread once again. Star gave Janna the stink-eye before she took off to the bookshop.

It was fine with Star that nobody wanted to accompany her. She always felt like she didn’t belong in the town anyways. She’d always see groups of women that whispered whenever she passed by or some men that gave her strange looks whenever she stopped to read.   
Star was always odd like that though. Even in the village she lived in before she moved thought of her as “odd”. Instead of playing with dolls, she’d be stuck in a book. Instead of playing with other children, she’d be helping her father. Perhaps everyone was happy when she moved out of that town.

She stopped when she had reached the bookstore. Pushing the door open, she was greeted with a warm welcome.

“OH, STAR! Did you finish the book?” a crazy-looking girl with glasses rushed up to Star. The wild girl supposedly changed her name to Starfan13 after Star first visited her bookshop. 

“Oh, yeah! I did finish the book and it was awesome!” Star quickly answered, squealing with delight. “So did you get any new customers yet?”

“No… You’re still my only client, which I’m so thankful for! Don’t ever leave me!” Starfan13 pleaded. Star chuckled and searched for another book to borrow. She picked out a book with a dark, blue cover.

“That one again? But you’ve read it, like, twelve times!” Starfan13 exclaimed as she pushed up her glasses. 

“But it’s my favorite! It has far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!” Star responded, daydreaming away.

“Well, if you like it that much, you can keep it! No payment needed! I insist!” Starfan urged.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Star answered with glee. She left the store with her nose stuck in her book. She was too immersed in her book that she didn’t notice Oscar talking about her.

“No beast alive stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter.” Ferguson complemented Oscar. 

“You’re right, and I’ve got my sight set on that one!” Oscar proclaimed, pointing at Star. 

“The inventor’s daughter?” Ferguson inquired, surprised that anyone would like someone as odd as her.

“Yes! She’s the lucky girl that I’m going to marry!” Oscar declared, grinning like a fool. “She’s the most beautiful girl in town. She’s almost as beautiful as me! She’s the best, and don’t I deserve the best?” Oscar rambled on.

“Uh, sure! Of course! You do, but-”

“I’ll propose to her today! She can’t turn me away, no sane woman can.” Oscar stated, seeming so sure of himself. 

Star had still been walking with her book in front of her. She was so engrossed in her book that she hadn’t seen Oscar place himself in front of her so she’d bump into him. Star collided with Oscar’s chest. As a result, her book had fallen to the ground. Oscar quickly picked it up, trying to get on Star’s good side.

“What a great book you have there.” Oscar said, smiling widely.

“Have you ever read it?” Star questioned, doubting that he did. Oscar chuckled nervously before responding.

“Not that one, but let’s get to the point. Star, it’s about time you got your head out of those books and payed attention to more important things…” Oscar babbled on. “Like me.”

Star snatched the book away from Oscar and raised her eyebrows.

“Shall I join you this evening?” Oscar continued.

“Uh, no… I’m a little… busy.” Star replied, rolling her eyes. She avoided eye contact with Oscar and hurried away.

“Will you please move on now?” Ferguson hurriedly asked.

“Never! It’s always the ones that play hard to get that always the sweetest prey.” Oscar replied, still staring at Star as she ran to her house.

“She hasn’t made a fool of herself for me… What exactly would you call that?” Oscar nudged Ferguson. 

“Dignity.” Ferguson answered promptly.

“No, it’s called being outrageously attractive. What’s a dignity?” Oscar retorted.

Star hurried back to her home and locked the front door, praying that Oscar didn’t follow her. 

Oh, please. What in the world could Oscar possibly do that will make her fall for him? No way was that possible. Star shook her head and went to her father’s side.

While Star was at her father’s aid, Oscar was blabbering away about how crazy Star’s father was… 

Sadly, everyone else had joined in on the talk.


	3. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has an unexpected visitor in his castle.

Star came into her small home thinking that her father would be peacefully working on his invention. She was wrong.

“AH! This blasted doohickey isn’t working the way I want it to! Hmm, I think I’ll need a-” Star’s father, River, was cut off. Star quickly handed him a tiny plier, knowing exactly what her father needed.

“Papa, do you think I’m odd?” Star asked as she helped her father put a cog into his machine. River stopped abruptly and stared at Star.

“My daughter, odd? Now where would you get an idea like that?” River responded, bewildered at the thought.

“Oh, you know. Word goes around.” Star replied meekly.

“Star, this town is a small town with small-minded people. But remember, small also means safe.” River huffed. “Your mother was ahead of her time too. She was different, so others mocked her. That is until they found themselves imitating her.”

“Don’t worry Star. You’re fearless like your mother. I’m sure they’ll see it too. Until then, I must take off to the fair!” River proclaimed, patting Star on the head. 

\---

River soon got the wooden wagon attached to his warnicorn and safely tucked away his invention in the wagon. As he was about to take off, he turned to his daughter who was starting to fret about his departure.

“Now, Star, what can I bring you from the market?” River asked Star.

“A rose… Like the one in mother’s painting.” Star requested as her eyes started to sparkle. River chuckled as he shook his head.

“But you ask for it every year!” River exclaimed. 

“But you bring it every year.” Star retorted, crossing her arms. River smiled as he sighed.

“Well, if you like it so much , dear, then I’ll have to buy you another. So long, Star! I’m going to KEEP IT GOING!!!!” River bellowed as he flashed away with his warnicorn.

Star sighed as she saw her father ride away in the distance. Then she groaned when she saw Oscar strolling by.

“So, Star. I see you like helping children.” Oscar brought up, grinning like a fool.

“Yes, and why might that matter to you?” Star shot back, trying to get away from the man.

“I was thinking that the only children you should concern yourself with are…” Oscar gestured to himself and Star, “your own.”

Star scrunched her face up with disgust and pushed Oscar away. “And what in Mewni are you trying imply?! I’m not ready to have children, I’m not even ready for marriage!” 

“Oh, come on, Star! Just marry me! It’s not like you’ve met any other man.” Oscar kept urging, grabbing onto Star’s dress. Star snatched her dress away and slammed the door in Oscar’s face.

“Not in a million Mewman years, Oscar!” Star shouted through the door.

\---

River has been going to the fair… At least he thinks he is. He should’ve arrived by now. He’s been in solitude for so long that he begins to talk to himself.

“Ah, this road looks wonderful… If only I recognised them.” River muttered to himself, trying to keep himself entertained. 

“Do you know where we are?” River asked the warnicorn. “Because I sure don’t.”

Suddenly, the warnicorn stopped and River had to choose between two roads. He decided to head right…

And that’s when he heard the monsters. He heard so many stomps and weapons clashing, that he knew right away that monsters were approaching. He knew they were the Army of Lizards… 

“HOLY MEWMAN CALZONES, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE.” River yelped as he whipped the warnicorn. The warnicorn rushed away so fast that the wagon with his invention had broken off. At this point, River didn’t care about the thing he dedicated his life to. Instead, he decided to save his own life.

Dozens of Lizards sprouted out of nowhere. They were all screeching and whooping because they finally had another human to hunt.

But soon enough, the Lizards had disappeared and River had somehow ended up in front of a humongous castle.

“I hope they have room for company.” River thought aloud. He slid off of the warnicorn and hurried to the castle’s doors.

As River was about to barge in, the door had magically opened by itself. River had thought he was seeing things. He quickly let himself in and shut the door.

He soon saw that the castle seemed so empty. Yes, there were many decorations and elegant statues of warnicorns… But the castle seemed so lifeless. There was hardly any dust, but there didn’t seem to be anyone.

“Hello? My name is River Butterfly and I’m just another traveler. I think I’ll need about two days before I leave. Thank you!” River called out, hearing his echoes in reply. He shrugged and went to look around.

He set his eyes on an extraordinary clock and a beautiful candelabra. He then went ahead to see other rooms in the castle. Of course, River was most attracted to the dining room. He saw a full course meal on the far end of the long, dining table which was next to the fireplace. The only thing River could do was to start digging in.

River wolfed down most of the bread and ripped off pieces of meat with his teeth. And that’s when he noticed a teacup moving towards him.

“WHAT IN MEWNI IS THIS WITCHERY?!” River exclaimed as he quickly burst out of the dining room and zoomed straight out of the castle. He was about to make a run for it and jump on his warnicorn until he remembered about the rose. He gazed around the cold, wintery castle grounds and spotted plenty of rose bushes. He quickly picked one off and was about to go on his warnicorn… That is until he heard a mighty roar from above.

A tall, flaming demon had slammed down in front of River. The demon’s eyes were glowing with fury and he bared his fanged teeth at the old man. 

River turned to his warnicorn, but saw that the warnicorn had ran off. He had nothing to get him out of the unfortunate event.

The demon looked down at River and grabbed the old man up by the collar. 

“You want a place to stay? Then, I’ll give you a place to stay.” the demon spat out menacingly. 

Only the shouts of fear from River could be heard in the castle that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I'll try to keep this story updated as much as possible!


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Star meet for the first time, and first impressions aren't the best.

It was about two weeks since River Butterfly had left town… And it had been two weeks that Star constantly worried for her father. It usually took at least eight days to go and come back from the Invention Convention. Something was not right… 

 

Star was coming out of her little cottage when she saw it. Her trusty warnicorn charged into the town, heading straight to her. It looked like it was in distress and Star knew for certain that something was wrong. Her father was not on the horse.

“Cornia! What’s wrong? Where’s papa?! Take me to him!” Star shouted, filled with worry as she quickly hopped onto the warnicorn and sped out of town. 

 

The warnicorn lead took her straight through the green forest and into a new, dark, wintery woods that was full of snow and bare trees. As she went deeper and deeper into the new atmosphere, she discovered her father’s invention scattered on the fluffy, white snow. She knew for certain that her dad was indeed here, and judging by the multiple amount of footprints, he wasn’t alone. 

 

Her warnicorn dashed forwards into a beautiful castle court. It was quite magnificent, yet so dark and dreary. It almost seemed as if it wasn’t meant to be so gloomy. As for the castle that towered above her, it was certainly grand. There were terrifying gargoyles that decorated the entrance and the humongous door was accented with burns and scratches.  _ Wonder how that happened. _

 

Star creaked open the door and wondered aloud, “Is anybody here?” She allowed herself into the palace and started wandering about, trying to find her father.

 

“Earth Turd, look! It’s a girl!” a candelabra with beautiful horses imprinted on it aggressively whispered to the elegant, but simple clock next to her. 

 

The clock grumbled, “I’m not blind, I can see that.” 

 

“No, you idiot. I’m saying maybe she’s the one who’ll break this dang spell!” the candelabra hissed.

 

“HEY! Who’s there!? I know I heard something!” the girl shouted, frantically looking around her. She set her gaze upon a lovely candle and red clock. She slowly drifted towards the objects, feeling more confused each step she took. Then she heard a loud cough, which startled her immensely. She snatched the candle and raced towards the coughing noise.

 

She spiraled further and further from the ground with every step she took up the stairs. Star could hear her dad struggling to breathe and constantly coughing. 

 

“Papa!” Star exclaimed as she finally found her father. The only thing wrong with this scene was that her dad seemed to be trapped behind bars. He was in a dungeon for goodness sake! 

 

“Star, how in Mewni did you find me?!” River bellowed as he shot himself to her. 

 

“What’s more important is how are you in there!” Star cried as she held onto her father’s hands.

 

“No, Star! You must leave before  _ he _ finds you!” River urged. “GO!”

 

“Who in Earth are you talking about?” Star hollered. That’s when she heard a growl. She clutched the candle she was holding even tighter than before.

 

“Who’s there? Who are you?!” Star called out to the dark abyss that surrounded the dungeon.

 

“Who are  _ you _ ?” a deep voice rang out in rage. “Why are you here?”

 

“I came for my dad. If you let him go, we’ll leave with no problem whatsoever.” Star reasoned. 

 

“Your dad’s a thief!” the voice bellowed.

 

“Oh, please. My old man can’t even catch a fly.” Star retorted. 

 

“He stole a rose…” the voice trailed on.

 

“Look, I asked for the rose. If you’re going to punish someone, punish me, not him!” Star sassed. 

 

“Star, he means  _ FOREVER _ ! Apparently that’s what happens around here when you pick a flower!” River complained.

 

“Are you kidding me?! A life sentence for a rose?” Star questioned.

 

“Look, I got permanent damage from one. I’m just locking him away.” the voice responded, his voice becoming louder. “Do you still want to take his place?”

 

“Come into the light.” Star demanded. She could see the silhouette of the man she was arguing with. The man drew closer to the small ray of light that peeked from the broken castle. Starting from his boots, she saw him clearly. Everything seemed so normal, until she saw his face. He had three eyes, horns on his head, and his skin was  _ purple _ ! She gasped in horror as she took a step back.

 

The beast’s face lit up with irritation as smoke rose from his head and hands. “Choose,” the beast spat.

 

“No, no, no! I… lost your mother, and I won’t lose you too.” River objected.

 

“Let him go.” Star pressed on.

 

“DONE!” the monster roared, grabbing River by his coat and dragging the old man out the dungeon.

 

River grappled against the purple skinned beast, but managed to grunt, “STAR! I’LL COME BACK! I PROMISE!” 

 

Star could only watch as her father was drawn away from her sight. She pondered about how she would escape and peeked out the cell. 

 

Suddenly, the cell door creaked open. She immediately bounced up and held onto a stick she found in her prison.

 

“Forgive the intrusion, lady. I’ve come to escort you to your room.” a haughty woman’s voice spoke out from nowhere. Star tiptoed out to find the source of the mysterious voice. 

 

“My room? But I thought-”

 

“OH! You mean whatever that three-eyed oaf said? A life sentence? PFFT! Please, he’s so overdramatic!” the voice explained. Star turned to see a moving, talking candle. “Oh, hey gurl.”

 

Star shrieked at she hurled the stick at the moving candle, causing it to collapse. 

 

“Ooh, you’re a fierce one too! That’s a great quality.” the candlestick continued. “My name’s Ponyhead, but I like to be called  _ Lady _ Ponyhead. It sounds better.”

 

“And you can talk?” 

 

“Well, of course she can talk! That’s all she ever does anyways. Ponyhead, put her back in her cell!” a clock emerged from behind Star. She screamed as she scrambled to find another stick to throw. 

 

“Come on, trust me Marco. I know what I’m doing.” the candle assured.

 

___

 

Star was being lead to an unknown destination by a talking candle and clock. This was fairly unusual. Then again, she was rather unusual as well.

 

“You must forgive Master Tom’s first impressions. I hope you’re not too startled.” Ponyhead urged, trying to be as formal as possible, now that a guest was here.

 

“Oh, why would I be startled? I’m having a conversation with a  _ candle _ .” Star noted sarcastically. 

 

“ _ Candelabra _ ! Please, there’s an obvious difference! But consider me at your service m’lady. The castle is your own now, so feel free to go wherever you want.” the Lady informed. 

 

“EXCEPT the West Wing.” Sir Marco added on. Ponyhead shook her head violently. “... which we do not have!”

 

“You idiot…” the Lady mumbled in annoyance.

 

“Why? What’s in the West Wing?” Star inquired.

 

“Uhhhhhhh, nothing!”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Storage space!”

 

“Yes, storage space!” Marco repeated.

 

“Alright, let’s continue to the East Wing. Or as I like to call it, the  _ only _ wing!” Ponyhead sweated.

 

She was then introduced into an enormous bedroom fit for a princess, but she was no princess. An orange-red feather duster soon emerged out of nowhere.

 

“Why, hello mademoiselle. I’ll have this room spotless in no time.” the duster said casually as she flew into the clock’s arms. She whispered into his ear, “This plan of yours is dangerous.”

“I’d risk anything to kiss you again, H-poo.” Sir Marco replied seductively.

 

“You must be strong.” Hekapoo advised.

 

“How can I be strong when you make me so-”

 

Ponyhead coughed, “Get a room!”

 

Star ignored them and was in awe of the grand room. Then, her wardrobe came to life. 

 

“WHAT THE-”

 

“Do not be alarmed! This is just your wardrobe, Mina Loveberry the Warrior. She used to be the kingdom’s best knight.” Ponyhead reckoned. 

 

“Alright everyone, let’s leave the miss alone to adjust! I believe she needs peace and quiet!” Marco ordered, pushing everyone out of the room, leaving Star alone with her wardrobe. Mina was sleeping, so Star wasn’t too bothered by Mina’s presence. 

 

Star immediately went towards the windows and saw that the way down was certain death. Escaping was impossible.  _ I guess this room is a nicely decorated prison cell. _

 

She wasn’t bothered by the room or the new environment. No, she was bothered by loneliness and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for the lack of updates.


End file.
